Trollhood
by upbeatTempest
Summary: Hello. I am Doc Scratch, and i have come here to tell you about an alternate universe. An alternate universe that includes a fifth child, and a thirteenth troll.
1. Prologue

Trollhood

Prologue

My name is a mystery to everyone, but call me Doc Scratch. I am the "White Text Guy" everyone knows and loves. Or, perhaps, almost everyone knows. But, getting away from me.

You all know the story of the four kids: John, Rose, Dave, and Jade. You know how it began, what has happened since then, and probably how everything will end. I know I do, for I know everything. Now, what if a factor was added to the mix, to their timelines? An altercation, if you will. Another obstacle, another helpful machine, another prototyping? How about a fifth child? I am here to tell you about that fifth child. Many things could happen, maybe for the better, but that is for you to find out.

The four children did have another friend they would talk to. A young girl about their age. She was sweet, with a sharp edge. She ordered the game to be sent to her house, but it never came, and she never played.

But what if she had?

An understandable question, young reader. I can answer that for you in time.

But ahh, that's not all in this alternate timeline. Remember when it was mentioned that there were 48 symbols on Alternia that signified their class? You will get to see to more, for another troll will be added. Thirteen trolls in all. Quite an unlucky number, don't you think? Yes, quite unlucky. This thirteenth troll is quite the loner. He hides up in his room all day with his lusus, a cast-out member of a high class. A royal blood, if you will. Very quiet, very smart, very clever. A wonderful addition to the crew. He was a close friend of Sollux's, and in the end, or the beginning, he chose not to play the game. He ended up dying along with the rest of the troll race on Alternia during the Reckoning. But what if he hadn't declined his invitation? Many things could happen, maybe for the better.

I'm sure you are now very drawn into this story now. But it wasn't the details that did it. No, I think it was my outstanding wits and charisma that drew you in. Yes, that must have been it.

But more attention is needed for the plot of this story. You can gawk at my outstanding-ness later. I'm sure you would like me to get on with the story so that you may. I will begin.


	2. Chapter 1

Trollhood

Chapter 1

A girl stands in the middle of her room, quite happy to be there. You try to be this girl, and succeed. What is her name?

Your name is REVA SELPHY. You decorate your room with your COUNTLESS DRAWINGS of FELINES and CANINES, and various different REPTILES. A STUFFED SNAKE with feathers that sprout from its head sits on your bed neatly. A stack of books on PSYCHOLOGY you got from your good friend ROSE sit on your computer desk. You also love PHILOSOPHY, and find the world's problems EASY TO SOLVE. You've been BEST FRIENDS with JADE since you were little.

Your Chumhandle is upbeatTempest and you are a bit sarcastic and mysterious, but quite friendly~.

Today is a special day. Sburb Beta is coming in the mail, and it's John's Birthday! You suppose you should wish him a good one. You walk up to your laptop, and open Pesterchum. It seems TG is the only one online, and the so called "troll" is bothering you. You might as well answer them.

"CG began trolling UT.

UT: Hey douchebag!

CG: SHUT UP.

CG: JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE SO I CAN SAY SOMETHING.

CG: I'M TRYING TO BE AT LEAST A LITTLE NICE.

UT: Right. That makes me a fanciful feline. Or a feathered snake. That's cool too~

CG: I SAID SHUT UP.

UT: Make me! Why are you always bothering me like this? You're always just trying to get to me. Well, it's just not gonna work, Mr. Troll.

CG: COULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR GOGDAMN MOUTH LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO TYPE?

UT: Nope! Bye~

CG: WAIT. PLEASE, DAMNIT.

UT ceased being trolled by CG."

Jeez, that guy is a pain! Sometimes you barely understand people. That's why your psychology books come in handy. You captchalogue your psychology books into your Barter Modus. It works well, because if you want something, then you have to put another thing in to get it. And usually, you always want to trade something for something else, anyways. This time, nothing came out because you really haven't put much in there. It's fairly new, and it works miracles.

You almost forgot about John! It seems he's online now. You gladly pester him.

"UT began pestering GT.

UT: Hey John!

GT: oh, hey!

UT: Happy Birthday, John! I sent you a package in the mail, I hope you get it! It's a yellow one. :3

GT: haha, thanks reva! I really appreciate it. :)

UT: No problem! Whatchya up to~?

GT: I think my copy of sburb came in the mail, but I have to get past my dad to get it. :(

UT: Aww man, my package might be in there too :/ well, good luck!

UT: Something tells me you'll have one hell of a birthday :3

UT: Ugh, Dave's bothering me. Message me when you get Sburb, kay?

GT: sure thing! see ya!

UT ceased pestering GT."

It was nice to talk to John, but TG here obviously has his needs. You decide it's best to answer him.

"TG began pestering UT.

TG: hey

UT: What's up?

TG: im bored as fuck

TG: seems im out of luck

UT: No.

UT: I'm gonna stop you right there.

TG: what? Im just passing the time

TG: with sick beats and ill rhymes

TG: haha, cant handle it all?

TG: well here I am to break your fall

UT: You're obviously trying to hit on me.

UT: I'm not interested.

TG: wait, what

TG: hell no

TG: now there's a horrid thought brought up from the pits of hell

TG: I hope you burned yourself trying to pick that up

UT: Nope! I hade some oven mitts.

UT: Allow me to press this flaming mass against your face.

UT: Maybe it'll melt those shades off, and I'll finally be able to see your eyes~ :3

UT: Or maybe the heat will weld your shades to your face, and you'll never be able to take them off.

UT: Ever.

TG: ok

TG: you've officially sent chiles up my spine

UT: Haha, chiles?

TG: what

TG: shit, I cant even type

TG: I meant chills

UT: Whatever you say, coolkid~ No more bothering me with random raps, though.

UT: Hittin' on a girl like that is so 5 years ago.

UT: And I can hit you up with three rhymes in a row~

TG: haha, not bad.

UT: Thanks, Strider~ 3

TG: ugh

TG: stop

UT: Lol, I'm just teasing you! I just like messing with you~

TG: i figured

UT: Though I do think you're kinda cute… ;)

TG: oh gog

TG: i mean god

TG: im gonna go now

TG: before I moronically misspell anything else

UT: Haha, bye! 3

TG ceased pestering UT."

That was amusing. The you remembered Sburb was in the mail. You go downstairs toward the door to go check the mailbox, but you are confronted by something before you can even reach the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Trollhood

Chapter 2

You go downstairs to go check the mail, but you are confronted by something before you can even reach the door knob. It's your older Sis, with her pet bird, Keiro. She's got this big thing for animals and stuff, she even got you a cat.

She won't let you pass, and Keiro squawks at you. You look around for a diversion. Your cat, Zaciel, is laying on the couch. You quickly pick him up, whisper a quick apology to him, and toss him at Keiro. Sis, being this huge peace-lover, goes to stop them from fighting. You take that chance to get out the door, grab everything in the mailbox and run right back upstairs before anybody notices. Zaciel quickly follows behind, obviously sore about getting thrown. You spot your laptop and see that someone is pestering you. You then answer them.

"TT began pestering UT.

TT: Hey, did you get Sburb Beta yet?

UT: Yep! I just got it! I was just about to load it :3

TT: How about we play it together? John, Dave, Jade, you, and me. John's already started, and I'm his server player.

TT: Dave said he would be mine, so you can be his.

UT: Okay, that works :3

UT: Should I tell him?

TT: I think it's best if you don't. Heheh.

UT: Haha, okay :3

TT: Be careful with him though. I will message you when you can load your server disk.

UT: I will! Take care~

UT ceased being pestered by TT."

Rose is a bit boring to talk to, but is very informative. She always lets you know what's going on. And it turns out Jade is your server player, whatever that means.

Someone else is pestering you. Without looking at who it is, you answer.

"CU began trolling UT.

UT: Hello?

CU: hello.

UT: Ugh, another troll.

CU: wha+'s +ha+ supposed +o mean?

UT: Haha, you type funny!

UT: But that's not the point.

UT: Why are you talking to me?

CU: !+ seems +ha+ your +!mel!nes are !n+er+w!ned w!+h ours, so ! +hough+ !'d make some fr!endly rela+!ons.

UT: Umm, cool? So you're not here to yell at me or anything?

CU: correc+.

UT: Well, I guess that's cool. Let's formally meet each other! My name's Reva Selphy~ What's your's?

CU: Quaras. Quaras Par!ah

UT: Cool name! :3 Where're you from?

CU: Al+ern!a

UT: Haha, where's that?

CU: many galax!es away from you. !+'s +he name of a plane+.

UT: So you're telling me you're an alien?

CU: +o you, pre++y much.

UT: An alien that deals with time?

CU: sor+ of.

UT: Haha, are you a Timelord? Like Doctor Who!

CU: wha+ +he fuck are you +alk!ng abou+?

UT: Wow, if you don't know who Doctor Who is, then you really are an alien. Would you like me to take you to my leader? Lol.

CU: from wha+ ! know, +ha+ !s an ex+remely cl!che phrase. so no.

UT: Lolol, okay. Sorry! What's your race called?

CU: +rolls.

UT: You're kidding.

CU: no, !'m no+.

UT: That explains why the other guy said he was a troll! :D

CU: o+her guy?

UT: Yeah! This loud-mouthed douche with gray text.

CU: +ha+ was probably Karka+.

UT: He's got a cool name, too! :3 I'll surprise him next time~

UT: Well, have you ever played Sburb?

CU: sor+ of.

CU: !'ll expla!n every+h!ng la+er. you'll be bo+hered by one of your fr!ends !n a m!nu+e."

And sure enough, Dave is pestering you again.

"UT: Wow, that was cool! :3

CU: see?

CU: now wa!+ for me +o con+ac+ you, !ns+ead of you look!ng for me. !+'s eas!er +ha+ way.

UT: Sure thing!

UT: I'll see you in a bit then, Quaras! 3

UT ceased being trolled by CU."

That one was nice. Serious, but nice.

You answer Dave again.

"TG began pestering UT.

TG: dont tell me youre my server player

UT: Haha, you heard?

TG: only because i insisted that rose tell me

TG: just dont go through all my stuff like a freak ok

UT: That's something a sick person would do!

UT: …but I'll try not to ;)

TG: ugh

TG: why you

TG: i mean

TG: at least im not stuck with jade

TG: but really

UT: Hey, it wasn't exactly my idea, either! Rose set us up like that.

UT: Not my fault :P

TG: whatever

TG: i have to go figure out how to work these damn controls

TG: you already know the whole server set-up right?

UT: I think so!

TG: good

TG: youll be with jade

TG: im sure youre just shitting yourself with joy

TG: ill see you later

UT: Mkay~

TG ceased pestering UT."

Wonderful. Dave will definitely be an insufferable prick with you. But you don't mind, you know how to deal with him. You only have to wait a little while before Rose tells you to enter the game. Zaciel sits on your window sill, right next to you. You pet his head gently, and he purrs in return.


End file.
